Winged Knight of Atlas
by starkidcali45
Summary: This is an eight-part story for one out of four members of Team CRML. After each gets a story on how they met, it'll turn into one story shared between them. It's the beginning of a new year at Beacon Academy! But can it survive a killer, vigilante, mob boss, and a criminal being thrown into a forced friendship? Please leave any criticism down below!
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE ONE: DODGING A GOLDEN BULLET**

Let's fill you in on everything. My name is Pirus Guhl, the last child of the Guhl family. My parents are no longer with me, taken away by an assassination attempt on all of us. My mother and father were vaporized by a timed dust mine, with my only injury being a jagged scar across my back, made by a hot chunk of glass. Before they could be buried, I contacted General James Ironwood to proclaim me dead. Thus, I took up the name of Remus Enayew and even forged a family tree. At this point, I entered a covert-ops team in the Atlesian army, led by Winter Schnee. It was sheer bad luck that on my first mission, I was captured by the White Fang. They tortured me, interrogated me, and experimented on me. The head was a red-haired young man, who was called "Adam" by his associates. After six months, I was released into civilization. I quit the army and went into hiding. It was a cold winter night as I donned a specialized suit of armor, and took up the mantle of "The Atlesian Knight". Crime rates went down in Atlas after my first appearances, only to spike months later. It seemed to be one man with the same crime. Murder. He took the name "Jester", a lunatic with a flair for the theatrical. After another set of crimes, he snuck into my base with…information. The people he killed were corrupt, killers, and cheaters. Not only had that, but the experiments done on me, created him. He was inside of me, a whole separate consciousness that could grab control of my body. It took months to accept it, all the while him assuring me he wanted the same goal I had been trying to achieve my whole life, vengeance for the assassination of my parents. He convinced me to apply to Beacon and that is where we are currently.

I stood in front of the mirror, picking glass from my shoulder. I had smashed through a window the night before, stopping another White Fang robbery. But while I can stop a few a night, there were too many attacks for me to keep up. After wrapping my wounds in gauze tape, I looked at my reflection. My turquoise eyes stared back at me, albeit with bags under them. My brown hair was messy, as always, as was that patch of turquoise above my right eye. Behind me, I heard a hoarse voice say, "You certainly look worse for wear." Standing there was my ever-present pain in my side. The face was always jarring when you look at it. He had my face, but with starch-white skin and a cruel smile stretching his facial muscles beyond human capacity. His clothes matched mine, like always.

"Today's the day, kiddo! Are you exited to meet some new friends? Maybe find a lovely girl, and break her heart?" I sighed and started to pack. "You know that's not going to happen, J. Even my contact with my team will have to be limited. I would suggest giving up now." I turned to see he was gone, and grabbed my things.

The sun shone brightly in the sky as my eyes adjusted to the light. I hoisted up my luggage and ran to the pickup point. Today was the first day at Beacon Academy, and I needed to check the surrounding areas for a temporary base. As I suspected, I was right on time, and entered the transport ship. I placed my bags down, and plugged earbuds into my scroll. After about fifteen minutes, the ship lurched to its side and an elbow rammed into my gut. "Oh, what the hell!?" I stood up to face the person whom I assumed attacked me. She had long golden hair, purple eyes, and a gauntlet pointed directly at my face. It was so close I could feel the heat of what I assumed was fire dust. I said, "Shotgun, fire dust slug rounds, activated on kinetic energy." She put down her arm, and walked away, leaving me grateful I still had my head.


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE TWO: SPELUNKING

After that close encounter with the blonde, I was desperate to get off the transport ship A.S.A.P. It would have been simple if not for the trail of vomit left by one of the kids. I carefully hopped over puddles and began to head to the auditorium. The variety of students and weapons was impressive, I had to admit. Before I could take some time to enjoy myself, I heard the shrill voice I prayed to never hear again. "Ten hut, soldier!"

My instinct kicked in and put myself at attention. I stood there as Weiss Schnee walked around and faced me. She never missed an opportunity to remind me of my "position." Winter Schnee was the head of my old strike team in the Atlesian military, and Weiss took that as saying she was my superior. "At ease. Well, Remus. Tired of being a soldier, hmm? Well, good luck amongst the skilled and talented. But luckily, if you fail, you can just go back to being a follower. There's not much else you're good at."

At that point she left me to my own devices. After about four years, the experience just numbed me. It was like an abusive relationship without the relationship. Before the opening ceremony began, I needed to snoop around the Cliffside for a base. I stopped at the edge of the cliffs, and pulled out two picks I packed to do so. The wind was blowing in my hair as I started to scale the Cliffside. Trying to ignore the roaring sea beneath me, I strained my muscles to crawl like a fly on a wall. After about fifteen minutes, I stopped looking and hurried to get to the auditorium on time. As I ran in, Professor Ozpin began his speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Well, it was certainly more dramatic than I suspected. But, it most likely scared the less enthusiastic students into performing well. After Goodwitch dismissed us to bed, I went around the other students and headed straight to the Headmaster's tower. I jumped inside the elevator and rode it to Ozpin's office. "Professor Ozpin." Glynda turned her head and started to rant, but Ozpin put up his hand. "Mister Guhl. I assume you're here on business." I froze in place and started to stammer. "I assure you, General Ironwood thought it was for the best. Now what do you need?" I composed myself, and dusted my shoulders off for no reason. "I have plans to go cave diving sometime soon, and would like to know where I can do so."

Glynda pushed up her glasses, like she always did when she was being smarter than everyone else. "We've documented several cave systems underneath the school and should provide a challenge for any diver." I received a map on my scroll, and thanked the both of them.

Thankfully, the systems were easy enough to navigate and provided a large space for my vigilante needs. I brought my suit down and laid it out to put it on. It was completely black, with a complete face mask. The rest of the suit was made of titanium, shaped to fit the human body. My chest and arms were covered in plates and was reinforced by carbon fibers. Upon the plating was a blazing red Atlesian symbol, which gave me the name "The Atlesian Knight".

(Author's Note: The suit is based on the Batman Beyond suit)

I opened my scroll and called a transport ship I built from some old blueprints from the company. It took two minutes for it to show up, and I jumped in the control pit. "I need to connect to any and all police lines A.S.A.P." I heard a small buzz as an earpiece in my mask began to relay police calls and radio waves.

"133, we have a disturbance by the club owned by Junior Xiong. About 14 injured, shots heard, and spikes of heat emanating from the building" I smiled. It seemed that tonight would be interesting.

The street was cold and silent, with only two girls outside. I tapped and held my finger on the right side of my eye. A small box popped up in my field of vision. The blonde one was Yang Xiao long, while the one with black was her sister, Ruby Rose.

I tapped my throat to activate my voice-altering program as I perched upon the roof of the building. "Isn't it a school night, young ladies?" They turned around, staring directly at me. Yang was the first to speak. "Well, scary dude, the first night's the one to celebrate the hardest!" Ruby began to back off, which was a smart idea.

"I wouldn't call fourteen plus a celebration. But you can tell the judge that." She smiled, and shot the ground with her gauntlets. The blast launched her behind me on the building, and she put up her fists in a fighting stance. I crossed my arms in a defensive stance, and prepared to bring her in.


	3. Chapter 3

Left, right, uppercut, left kick, roundhouse punch. Her attacks came in a similar pattern, so repeating the same blocks wasn't a problem. However, her ever-increasing strength certainly was. Each punch I threw was added to her massive strength, and I couldn't out-match her in force. What to do?

I hated to resort to coward's methods but my best hope was to tire her out. I reached for one of six dust grenades on my belt and kicked it across to Xiao Long. She met it with a fiery right hook, effectively launching it aside. While I had hoped she would be knocked off balance, she began to sprint like a bull in my direction. Faced with no other options, I too sprinted forward.

As she wound up to sear my skin off, I slid underneath her and clipped a grenade to her belt. Without looking back, I rolled behind an air conditioning unit as the blast went off and flames roared overhead.

"Oh, crud".

An arm burst through the machine, grabbing me and tossing me into the air. In rapid succession, I felt several blows to my torso, as there was a loud crack. My chest tightened, and each breath began to hurt. The world was spinning, which was probably the reason for me throwing up. Suddenly my head was jerked back as she grabbed me by the hair. I thought, "Oh, #$%", as I realized that my mask had fallen off.

A cold drop of sweat trickled down my forehead as she began to hoist me up by my collar. "Wait a minute! You were that kid on the transport! Why are you dressing up in cosplay? And a better question is why are you trying to arrest me!?"

"Ugh. It's not cosplay." I coughed, and tried to move, which only made it worse as she began to pull my hair down. "It's an experimental suit of armor created by the Atlesian Company, Ghul Enterprise! Take a look!" I slipped a scroll from my suit and showed it to her. On it was files of the Atlesian Knight, the company, and it's "allegedly dead" owners.

She raised an eyebrow, and got closer. "Okay. But that doesn't answer my second question, and here's a new one. How did you get if this company's been shut down for 7 years?" I laughed in her face.

"You're kidding. Several people are in the hospital, and you're lucky they'll all make it. You've broken the law, and when the police can't catch criminals, I intervene." She lifts me up as I grabbed my cowl from the ground. As she was winding up to knock me out, I was hit with a small force that knocked me out of her grip.

I was thrown through the street, the sewer, and landed underground. The world was spinning like a top, and I could barely put my cowl over my head. After regaining my balance, I studied the person who rammed into me. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall, but that was enough for her to be terrifying. Her eyes burned with a fiery rage of which the like I had never seen before.

"Where the bloody 'ell did ye come from? I remember chasin' some red-haired moron, and I slam into you. Ye better be ready to get to the hospital, lad, 'cause you're in for a beatin'."

I tensed my jaw muscles, and started walking away. "Listen, young lady, I have no quarrel with you. I don't wish to fight you." She raised an eyebrow, and pulled something from the rubble. A baseball larger than herself, and hefted it upon her shoulder.

"Too bad for you, then, mate."


End file.
